Peaceful Endearments
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After her troubling experiences from the previous day, Emily is eager to thank and reward Thomas for helping her fall asleep.


It was the evening after Emily had a hard and frustrating day collecting Henry's train from the mainland and being late with all her work with no rest. But happily for her, Thomas managed to calm her feelings and forget her troubles that day by lulling her to sleep. Most of the engines had come back to Tidmouth Sheds for the night…except two.

"Where's Thomas? And where's Emily?" asked Percy.

"Their work must be done. Where could they be?" asked Henry.

"They might come along soon…or they might want some time to themselves," said Edward.

"Perhaps at Knapford Sheds," said James. "It should be named the Love Shed, I think."

"When they want to sleep together, why do they choose that shed? Aren't there other sheds around the yard?" asked Percy.

"Well," said Edward, remembering when Tidmouth Sheds was being rebuilt and all the engines had to sleep wherever they could. "Back when these sheds were torn down, you may all remember we had to sleep wherever we could. I slept in a shed with Diesel."

"Percy and I slept at the Smelters," said Henry. "Such an unfitting place."

"I slept on my own," said James. "And Gordon was stuck in a tent." Gordon let off steam with annoyance. "Pathetic place, even if I did start to like it," he grumbled.

"And where did Thomas and Emily sleep again?" asked Percy.

"They slept, and still do sleep at Knapford Sheds sometimes," said Edward. "Emily mainly stayed there by herself. Unfortunately because of all the pain she was faced with, she didn't like sharing her shed with Thomas. But when he slept in a siding, she was left there all alone and became very sad over not accepting him. After that, she was always happy to sleep there with him until she came to live right here."

"Why do they still sleep there even now?" asked James.

"When Duck stayed here to help with his Slip Coaches, Emily went to sleep at those sheds alone again. That made her remember her painful times and when she came back the next night, Henry filled the sheds that time. You may remember Thomas went after her so she wouldn't feel sad again. And as Emily told Duck, if he didn't stay here that night, she and Thomas probably wouldn't have confessed their love and kissed."

"So…" began Henry.

"So that is why they spend some nights at Knapford Sheds," said Edward. "Because they shared their first true kiss there. And that is probably why they haven't come back tonight. I wish them a lovely night together…"

And at Knapford Sheds that very moment, Edward's wish was right. Thomas and Emily were cuddling, kissing and giggling happily together. Emily was very happy to be with Thomas right now, especially after what she had been through the other day.

"I love you, Thomas. He-he…Aww, I love you so much," giggled Emily as Thomas softly kissed her warm cheeks.

"I love you too, Emily…my sweet, lovely angel," whispered Thomas. He continued to kiss her for several minutes. He kissed her several times over on both her cheeks, sometimes on her lips and on her nose, all much to her happiness and delight. After a while, Emily noticed he couldn't stop kissing her. She was enjoying her time with him, but she had a question.

"Thomas? You're really kissing me a lot," she said. "I like that, but why are you doing so?"

Thomas explained why between kisses. "I feel bad…for what happened to you yesterday. You shouldn't have been put through all that," he sighed. "I missed you, Emily…when you went…to the mainland yesterday…I was so worried…for you."

"You were?" asked Emily as she blushed shyly.

Thomas briefly paused his kissing and spoke up. "Yes. When I heard you had to go in Henry's stead, I felt very nervous…and I was too late to say goodbye. I could not stop thinking about you yesterday. When Edward told me about you, I was so relieved you came back, but you…you left your home…Emily…I…"

Thomas trailed off, remembering his concerns that day. Emily knew she had to cheer him up. "Honestly, Tommy," she joked. "It was just to gather a train. Henry crosses to the mainland sometimes too."

"I know," said Thomas. "But you had to go that time and I'm just not used to that."

Emily went on. "Just like you told me that memories of me would bring you back, before you drifted to Misty Island, I feel the same for you. Memories of you will always bring me back to you at the end of the day." Then she kissed his lips very softly to help him forget the other day.

Then Emily remembered being hummed to sleep the other evening, and she got a lovely idea.

"Tommy…your humming to me yesterday worked perfectly. I had such a wonderful sleep because of that," she murmured. "After everything I went through yesterday, that made all the work worth it…but I was so tired, I guess I forgot to reward you."

Thomas watched as Emily's eyes twinkled lovingly. "Would you like me to do that now?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…y-yes," said Thomas.

"Let's enjoy being together again, Tommy. I love you," Emily whispered. She softly kissed his cheeks, bringing back his smile. Then she smiled sweetly and gently licked his cheek, making him giggle happily.

"Emily, you make me feel so warm," he shuddered.

"You do just the same for me. Oh, you're so cute, Tommy. I can't help it," whispered Emily.

"You're so beautiful, I can't help it either," Thomas blushed.

"This my thank-you for making me feel better yesterday," whispered Emily as she kissed his lips. Thomas was in complete joy and thrill. Like always, her kisses were so gentle and soft.

"Emily…oh, Emily," he whispered. "Your kisses are impossibly lovely. I'm just so happy to have you as my love…"

"I'm very happy to be yours," smiled Emily. "I…I…I can't say anything else, I love you Thomas!" she said happily as Thomas resumed kissing her.

"I love you too, Emily," he whispered. The two engines spent another lovely hour, cuddling each other warmly, touching noses and exchanging soft, warm kisses on each other's cheeks and lips until they both felt ready to have a very lovely night's sleep.

"Ohh…Are you happy to be sleeping here with me, Thomas?" Emily yawned.

"More than happy, Emily. It's our favourite place to sleep," yawned Thomas. "We should sleep here much more. We have a warm cozy shed to ourselves, and thanks to our love for each other, we have the best nights with the best sleep here."

Emily kissed Thomas' lips once more. "Oh, Tommy. Mmm…" she sighed as she closed her eyes and happily fell asleep. Thomas touched his nose to Emily's and fell asleep too. They slept with loving smiles and a comfortable, warm feeling flowing through each other and basking in their love.

* * *

The sequel to "Restless Angel" has arrived, ladies and gentlemen. The last story for now, we're taking a break to write the Christmas stories, you've all heard this before. So whether or not another story will come out before these next ones I can't say, but you see the first Christmas/Winter story either late next month or early December. So leave your reviews, tell what you thought and we'll see you probably in a month from now.


End file.
